Lillie Frost
by TKLF42
Summary: Lillie knows her destiny, to mess around with good purpose. But while the real Digidestined defeat Myostismon and the Dark Masters, Lillie has her own problems to face. These include the Digidestined of Evil, an annoying little sister, and frequent visits from the old bearer of Destiny. Will she make it out alive and to do her part in the great scene of things?
1. Chapter 1: I Finally Made It!

Finally done! Now it's time to know just how and why Lillie Frost did those crazy things! So there all ye unbelievers!

...

Yes! I had finally made it! Digital World, watch out. I had just made my own digitize and crest using my extensive knowledge of Digimon. By that I mean that I was obsessed. All I needed to do now was find that Digimon who's my partner.

"You're here." Said an annoyed voice. I knew who it was without even looking.

"Crestmon." I said. "We both knew I'd make it eventually."

"Not this soon" said Crestmon. I turned to face her, hands on my hips. Crestmon looked a bit like a puff ball with butterfly wings, arms, and legs. She was holding a staff with what to others looked like a bunch of colorful symbols floating over it. I knew that these were her namesake, the crests.

"Oh, so you're not happy to see me?" I asked.

"Of course I'm happy to see you." Crestmon said, her face softening. "I've waited my whole life to see you. It's just that I'm rather busy leading the Digidestined to their crests. You know, Etemon and all."

"Of course, of course. I'm not a part of their journey until Myotismon comes in. But that doesn't mean that I don't have villains to battle too! I know just a smidgen more than both you and who you're about to take me to. I know about my rivalry and more annoyingly, my sister." I told Crestmon.

"Wait, you know about Angelicmon?" Crestmon was taken aback.

"Of course I know about Angelicmon. I'm the Digidestined of Destiny, remember?" I said, holding up my crest.

"I'll take you to Angelicmon tomorrow. But first, I have to show TK his crest of hope. My job is kind of pressing." Crestmon said.

"I understand." I told her, putting my hand on well... The place the arm connected with the puff ball. "It's must be hard being in control of all the crests. I'll see you soon."

"Back at ya" said Crestmon, flapping away.

I sighed and looked around. Beat a few bad-guys, argue with a few sisters, and soon, I'll be united with TK.


	2. Chapter 2: Angelicmon

And so, tomorrow came. I woke up earlier than Crestmon and that's when it finally sank in. I mean, _I was in the Digital World!_ This was my dream come true. Crestmon, a little doodle I drew in my notebook when I was seven, was sleeping _right next to me_!

"Good morning Crestmon!" I said when she was awake. "I made some scrambled eggs for breakfast before you take me to see Angelicmon" Crestmon gave me, ' The look.'

"It scares me how much you already know." She told me. "It really does." I shrugged at her and she ate breakfast. "Aren't you having any?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm pumped already" I told her. She finished her breakfast and stood up.

"Let's go." Crestmon said decisively. So I followed her thought the forest, being sure to keep up but still sucking in the amazing sights. At last, we were about to enter a clearing when I announced,

"We're here!" Crestmon rolled her eyes and entered the clearing, I was just behind. A huge, towering castle that had bee previously invisible was just in front of us. Crestmon knocked on the door.

"Who there seeks the Keeper of the Crests?" Asked a booming voice.

"She who holds the Crest of Destiny and they who walk among the stars seek to enter and speak to the Keeper of the Crests." I said, winking at Crestmon. She stared at me in disbelief.

"She who holds the Crest of Destiny and they who walk among the stars will enter and speak to the Keeper of the Crests." The door opened and I walked in. The 'palace' was really a small room with a young man standing in it. The man was an angel. He looked a bit like Magna Angemon but with silver armor and a necklace. I knew perfectly well that the necklace was a tag and in it was the Crest of Crests. I also knew that after he died, I would inherit this crest.

"Angelicmon, it is great to finally meet you." I said. He had been lifting a cup of tea to his lips but now his eyes opened and the tea cup shattered on the floor.

"You," He said, looking at Crestmon. "Have a lot of explain it to do."


	3. Chapter 3: Humph

Nope, not a typo.

...

"Ha ha ha..." Crestmon chuckled nervously. "She surprised me too."

"Surprised you?!" Angelicmon raged. "_Surprised you?!_ She ruined my welcome speech, she messed up the impressive and awe-inspiring first impression! Do you know how many _eons_ I've spent working on that?! How many _centuries_ I spent getting the perfect angle on that teacup?! So help me, if you told her about me I would send you to a place even VenoMyotismon couldn't dream of!"

"I assure you," I said, attempting to calm Angelicmon down, "Crestmon did not inform me of anything. Do you really think I could make my own digivice with endless experiments, a touch of magic, and tireless determination without learning something about the future?"

"She knew I was waiting for her too." Crestmon added.

"Humph. I apologize for the slip in my composure," Angelicmon said, mentioning for a servant to clean the shattered teacup."I assure you, it will not happen again. Now, is there anything you want to asked me?"

At this point, I had a serious decision to make. Should I tell him the truth or ask him something? You know, just to make him feel better. If I asked him a question, should I ask about what he had to do with Gennai? Should I ask him how he made it smaller on the inside? No on the latter, it would make me seem like an idiot. Then again, would it? It was natural to not know anything... I might want to hide my knowledge. Of course, just to let people underestimate me.

"Yeah, actually." I said, smiling and feigning innocence.

"Really?" Asked Angelicmon, genuinely surprised.

"What do you have to do with Gennai?" I asked, cool as a cucumber... more like a cactus. Playing dumb was harder than it looked.

"I created purely digital people such as Gennai because they had hands," Angelicmon said. "Beyond that, he is a mere mouthpiece for me, creating the physical crest, analyzing the original digidestined, and making sure you all stay safe. You can blame me if the connection cut out at- convenient times."

"Another question," I said. "Tell me about my crest."

"Naturally, you must keep the balance by performing both good and evil tasks," Angelicmon replied, obviously enjoying my feigned ignorance. "Any connection with the outside world must be limited."

"Dumb it down please." I said sweetly. Angelicmon didn't catch on to my play.

"As Digidestined of Destiny, you must learn to accept your fate," Angelicmon told me, "but you are also given the power to change it."

"Great!" I replied happily, "My sister and the kid on in Ireland should get their digivices and crests in two day, giving Crestmon plenty of time to help the Digidestined discover their crests before we must defeat the Digidestined of Evil."

"It seems the Digidestined of Destiny is more prepared than we are." Angelicmon said, studying me.

"Only Destiny knows what Destiny has in store." Crestmon said, shaking her head. There was a long silence before a castle alarm went off.

"Has it been that long?" I asked.

"Time passes differently here. For every hour, a day in the Digiworld. For every day in the divisible, a second in the real world," Angelicmon said. "Courage has awakened."

"And now Tai will go home only to discover that the real world isn't safe until the Digital World is." I said out of impulse. Angelicmon raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should leave before the Legendary Guardian of the Crests gets even more depressed at the superior intelligence of his successor." He suggested. I practically flew out of the house.

"So Crestmon," I said. "Two days of bonding."


	4. Chapter 4: A Short by Kari?

I stepped out of my little house onto the now dry and brittle grass. The blinding sun loomed overhead, forecasting the day's weather. It was all part of the weird climate change. In Japan, it was snowing. In Africa, it was raining. And in Ireland, a place of cool marsh and summer breezes and green grass, it was scorching hot.

"Kari!" My mother called. Oh how I hated that name. For one, it was a girl's name. Around here it meant 'dark-haired one's and in Japan, a place we were studying in school, it meant 'light.' I didn't want to be a girl, I didn't want to be the cursed light. If only my parents had named me Cary, the name or a river and one of my _male_ classmates.

"Coming!" I walked around to the front of the house, using my hand to keep the sun out of my eyes.

"There's a package for you." My mom handed me an envelope. I opened it and a strange white device fell out. I fished for a folded piece of paper, which was also in the envelope.

'Surfs up!' It read

A huge wave of water from who-knows-where swelled up suddenly and crashed. I was suddenly falling through what appeared to be a database. Wires swirled around me. And then- I landed.


	5. Chapter 5: Accept your Fate

Two days of running around after Crestmon and even _I_ was getting tired. Do this, do that, get tea, help Tai with his issues, disable Sora's crest for a while in case they fail, make sure Myotismon rises to power right on time. Yep, at this rate I would almost be _glad_ to see my sister. I know, I know, I said they were both coming. But a well-placed location transmitter and... the other one needs to figure things out in their heart before they can properly save the world. A bit like Matt, actually.

"They're late." Crestmon said, impatiently.

"Actually, she's right on ti-" I was cut off by a loud thump as my sister landed on the ground just a few feet in front of us. Almost instantaneously a little purple head hopped up to her with excitement. Crestmon folded her arms and looked at me, impressed.

"What the-" She sat up, blinking.

"It's me Kiromon! You're finally here!" Kiromon jumped up and down in her lap.

"Hello Summer," I said, extending a hand to help her up. "Welcome to the Digital World."

"Sorry I'm late Lillie," Summer said, getting up without my hand's help. "I was just-"

"I was counting on it." Why yes, I had added my little sisters forgetfulness and tendency to go off in the clouds into my calculations.

"I'm just glad Kiromon isn't as a drew her to be," My sister explained. "Otherwise she might be Doodlemon."

"For Digidestined of Fate you sure aren't artistic." I said.

"Ha ha, very funny," She replied sarcastically. "Speaking of Digidestined, where are the rest of them?"

"Searching for Tai in the desert." I explained, shrugging my shoulders.

"You mean we're in the past?!" Summer asked with genuine ignorance. Jeez, Destiny really was a lot better than Fate. Too bad defeating Defiance wasn't a one-girl job.

"More like I told you about the future," I said, wrapping my arm around her neck and patting her on the shoulder. "There's somebody you might want to meet."

It was only about a one-hour journey to Angelicmon's palace. It was kinda funny to see my sister struggling to keep up and constantly asking the five-year-old question of, 'Are we there yet?' Of course, the funny bit only lasted a few seconds before it grew tirelessly annoying. With our-dimension technology we could be whatever age was wanted in practically everything but mind. Summer was a good four years young than me but we both opted for the same age- seven. I'd love to say she got wiser or at least built endurance but all her extra years had done was... nothing. She had not improved at all.

"Who there seeks the Keeper of the Crests?" Asked the all-too-familiar booming voice in the entry way.

"She who holds the Crest of Destiny, they who walk among the stars, she who holds the Crest of Fate, and they who thunder across the earth seek to enter and speak to the Keeper of the Crests." The look of Summer's face when I said that, it made the whole journey worth it.

"Welcome Fate," Angelicmon said. I noticed that he had added a device to his throne that allowed it to function like a spinning office chair. "I see Destiny has delivered you."

"Oh my-" My sister began.

"Shall we discuss things over tea?" Angelicmon asked. Summer nodded her head vigorously.

The next hour (or two for that matter) was utterly boring. Do your job, don't mess with Fate, that's a tag and a crest, your digimon will digivolve too soon. I mean, come on! Wasn't Fate supposed to see the future? Destiny was just what happened there. Oh yes, and the power to change it. Only I had that one. Lucky me but with a great responsibility of watching over ALL OF TIME, there had to be some great power too.

"Oh yes, and as long as you accept your Fate you wan weave the past." Yup, that was her fancy-shamcey power. Weaving the past. Great for diplomacy but with my sister's track-record of hissy fits and tantrums, she would get too worked up to even figure out how to _touch_ the strings of time, much less weave them.

"Destiny," Angelicmon said, stopping me at the door. "Be careful out there."

"I will." I said, a natural response to advice.

"I mean it," he said before leaning down to whisper, "Don't mess with Fate and don't let her win," and then, almost to himself. "You're my favorite." I simply nodded before walking out the door.

"What did he say?" Asked Summer when we were out the door.

"Oh nothing," I said before popping my own advice in there. "Just that we should keep an eye out for Defiance."

"Defiance?" My sister asked.

"Defiance."


	6. Chapter 6: Weak Defiance

Yup, Summer Frost. Just kidding, they're half-sisters. She's really Summer O'Heely. Sorry I write in short, incoherent chapters a few times every other week. It's a problem of mine.

...

A whole day had passed with no sign of Defiance. No sign of the other Digidestined either but that was another story. That was planned. Kiromon still hadn't even digivolved into her rookie form! So there I was, trapped in the same dimension as my little sister with nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no digimon to fight.

"I'm bored." Summer said for the twenty-seventh time this morning.

"Go train." I offered like I had, all twenty-six other times. She just pouted at me and I shrugged. Angelicmon had instructed us to stay put and train to save our energy and build our strength in order to fight and defeat Defiance. Didn't he know that Defiance's defeat would take a while. We had months until Tai came back, years until they defeated Myotismon. Those Digidestined sure knew how to take their time...

"I'm _really_ bored." Summer offered. Great, a variable.

"We're all bored," I snapped. Crestmon's wings were drooping and even the energetic purple Kiromon seemed down. "Would you rather be off on an impossible quest to find a teammate who isn't even in this dimension?"

"No..." She admitted. I couldn't help but agree. Wandering around the desert with no food or water was one thing, doing while on an impossible quest where all your party members disappear one a time was a completely different thing.

"Then get used to it, move on, and train," I told her standing up. "You said there was a stadium nearby l, right Crestmon?"

"But I don't want to train!" Summer whined.

"Let's make a deal," I said. "You train with me and every weekend I'll take you to that amusement park I was telling you about."

"Would you really?!" She asked jumping up, excitement in her eyes.

"Of course." I replied, holding out a hand. She shook vigorously, it was a deal.

Thirty minutes later and we had _finally_ gotten Kiromon to digivolved into Lunamon. Lunamon was basically a wolf with purple fur who breathed fire, hardly anything if you know digimon well. Crestmon had to morph digivolve into Gomamon just to give Lunamon a chance at all. Me? I was not going easy if it killed me. Poor Summer, she just had to get stronger somehow.

An hour passed and Summer was just about ready to feint. Lunamon appeared queasy as well. So of course I called a break and afterwards, I changed the plan.

"Lunamon, _I'll_ battle you. Crestmon," (who had morphed back into her normal self) "you'll be going against Summer as... Salamon?" Crestmon nodded.

"You got it boss." Crestmon said before morphing again.

"Lunamon," I turned to face my sparring partner. "Hold nothing back."

The next five minutes were infinitely more productive. I could feel my reflexes improving every time I dodged her fire. I kept on jumping her and getting thrown off though so I needed a better tactic... The next time she breathed fire at me me I nimbly dodged it but left one leg out in front of her. The scorching pain hurt but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction of tripping her and then pinning her down.

"I submit! I submit!" Lunamon howled.

"You're not bad," I said, releasing her. "For a rookie." I added.

"You aren't bad for a human." Lunamon replied. I shrugged, secretly pleased with myself. I wasn't bad for human who had never taken any self-defense classes. Ever. The battle had mostly been about tactic anyways. The all the time I had spent training with that katana-

"So glad you could join us Defiance," I said, turning around to face the tall, triangular faced boy who was about to order his digimon to do something. He froze in his tracks. "I've been expecting you." He winced. I knew he would wince. Worst of all for him, he knew that I knew that he would wince.

"Owww!" The boy howled in pain.

"How predictable, hurt by performing the slightest step towards your destiny," I said in an uncaring tone. "Just you being here is a part of the greater plan."

"I didn't do anything." Defiance moaned.

"What do you call that?" I gestured to the large hole in the stadium and the piles of unconscious Minumon at the opening. He hissed.

"One *cough* day *hack* he'll come for *gasp* you too." He managed to say before disappearing. I shook my head, poor boy.

"Who's ' he?'" Summer asked, obviously referring to what Defiance had told me.

"Dunno," I said, earning a glare from Crestmon and a questioning look from Summer. "I don't know everything!" This part was true, there were some things that even I would have to wait and find out about.


	7. Chapter 7: Evil

I wiped my hands on my dress. Boy, Defiance was like some sort of joke. There I was, preparing to actually have a rival for once and he just _had_ to go around being the weakling he was, worse than demidevimon! Was there nobody in this world who's powers matched mine? My mind flicked to TK. Okay, okay. So there was _one_ person who could exploit my greatest weakness but really, what could go wrong? I had only been waiting for him for... my mind trailed off. How long had it been? Ten to build that one machine, much longer to get the stupid thing to work, some to build the digivice and crest, oh! Yes, all of those adventures in between. Being immortal sure had it's effects on the memory.

"Yay! We defeated him!" Summer said triumphantly, as if she had done anything. It really was pathetic to see how low the past bearer of Destiny had fallen.

"Not yet," I said. "We still need to defeat... Uncertainty, Evil, Shurubumon, DarkMaloApoclymon, MagnaVenoMaloMyotismon..." My voice trailed off, trying to remember all the villains in my future. "Shall I continue?"

"Well look who's a half-empty person." Said my sister. I sighed.

"No, the glass is all the way full, I'm the one who scientifically proved that or do you have bees in your brain?"

"Oh yeah, I guess..." Summer said, scratching her head. I sighed again.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Said a sinister voice from above. "But even when my minion has failed I will defeat you myself." I looked up. Oh great, Evil impersonated. And five seconds late too.

"Defiance isn't your minion, he just unwittingly tries and fails to do your dirty work." I told the blonde who was set down in front of me by a large DarkTyranomon.

"Destiny, Destiny, Destiny," She chuckled. Great, a person who _pretended _she was smart. The worst kind. "Once I capture you, I will sent you down to the dungeons where I keep the Slayer and then you will be just like Defiance." Ugh, as if. Wait, no attitude. Bad habits should not survive, especially ones you pick up while living on the streets in a false reality.

"W-who's the Slayer?" Summer asked, trying to hide behind me. Evil let out a malicious chuckle.

"The Side-Changer, the Puzzle-Maker. Surely Fate can remember all of Time when the Slayer roamed free? When the original six Digidestined fought against him and lost? When Destiny and Fate were changed? Surely you remember the imprisonment of the Child of the Crests, cursing him to take the form of a chained angel, unable to walk among the real or Digital World?" Summer cringed and tried even harder to hide.

"Until Crestmon gets her staff, she may only digivolved to champion level but even then I will defeat you" I told her with determination. So what if she was a small and meek rabbit? Prey was prey, food was food, and enemy was an enemy. I held out my digivice.

"Crestmon morph digivolve to... Angemon!" Crestmon shouted, covering herself in a pinkish mist before emerging as Angemon.

"Ha, you are nothing compared to my DarkTyranomon!" Evil said. She nodded at DarkTyranomon who promptly flicked Angemon to the ground. Right, I forgot. She wasn't as powerful when losing as a ' he.' But then, what would be the most powerful champion...

Meanwhile, Summer's digimon had finally digivolved into Larumon, a human-sized werewolf with purple fur and... fire decals? Anyways, Larumon was no match for DarkTyranomon and promptly was defeated, backwards digivolving into Lunamon again. Think Lillie, think.

"Crestmon! Remember Gatomon's still evil right now!" I shouted. Yes, Gatomon had been sooooooooo much more powerful when she was evil. Seven other champion digimon? She could take them down which a flick of her tail!

"Crestmon morph digivolved to... Gatomon!" I smiled at Evil's confusion. Gatomon only had four digivolutions, excluding armor digivolving. That meant that Gatomon was the size of a rookie but as powerful as a-

"DarkTyranomon, you failed me." Evil's words snapped me out of thought.

"Goodbye Evil, catch you later!" I called, waving at the disappearing figure. She, of course, couldn't hear me.

"Lunamon!" Summer shouted, rushing to her partner. Gatomon morphed back to Crestmon and stepped out of the way for the reuniting pair.

"S- Summer?" Lunamon asked. I noticed the gaping wound on her shoulder.

"Crestmon, bring me some cloth and a bowl of water." I instructed.

"You-" Summer said, turning to me. "This never would have happened if you hadn't taken so long thinking!" I rolled my eyes and used the swiftly provided cloth and water to clean Lunamon's wound.

"With all due respect Fate," Crestmon said. "Aren't there better things to do than arguing? I mean, the one you're yelling at is cleaning your partner's wound." Summer snorted and preceded watching me care for Lunamon.

"There, all better," I said when my work was done. "Now get some rest." I looked up to find that Crestmon and Summer had dozed off.

"Let's get the somewhere after first." Lunamon said. Life was never safe for Digidestined. Especially when you are Destiny.

...

So, so? Please Read and Review, no flames because I've been getting a lot of those lately...


	8. Chapter 8: Business

Sorry for not updating, life happens y'know? I don't own Digimon and this chapter contains references to one of my other stories with a time skip in the middle. I'm very, very sorry but I meant this story to be for people who have already read my other ones...

...

"Alright Summer, that's enough excitement for today. I'll take first watch and Crestmon can take the second watch, you need to sleep."

"But what about Lunamon?" Summer asked in protest.

"She needs rest after such a big battle," I assured my little sister. "After all-" I turned to see that Summer had already passed out in her little sleeping bag.

"I should stay awake with you." Crestmon decided.

"Nope, you need your rest too," I said, as if Crestmon had any choice in the matter. I could protect myself and besides, I needed to go over my plan for tomorrow anyways... The hours drilled on and on and on until a little timer on my watch went off. "Crestmon, are you up for keeping watch?

"Huh? Oh, whoops. I was trying to stay awake that whole time but I guess I-" Crestmon stopped, seeing my expression. "You have a plan." She concluded.

"Tomorrow I'm taking Kari to the amusement park but we'll stay behind and make a deal with Demidevimon." I told her.

"I don't like where this is headed..."

"Then I'll get TK and I'll talk to him a bit but that night I want you to give him back his memories. Just- make sure he forgets about us." I continued.

"Well then what's the point?" Crestmon asked, mildly confused.

"One day he'll remember the conversation. I want it to get under his skin, worm it's way into his mind. That way he'll be more fun to play with in the future." I explained.

"You mean he'll be more connected to you." Crestmon put her hands on her little round puff ball of a body.

"Yup." I said, settling down to sleep.

"You know I-" Crestmon's voice faded as I slipped into unconsciousness.

... The Next Day ...

"Good morning Lillie." Crestmon said, pulling me out of my deep sleep.

"Good morning," I said, rubbing my eyes and putting on my glasses before turning to Summer. "Good morning Summer." I said, gently shaking her awake.

"Where am I?" Summer asked, sitting up groggily.

"We're going to the amusement park today, remember?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, that one!" She jumped up.

"Pancakes for breakfast!" Crestmon called from a small fire a little ways away.

"How do you even get pancakes in the Digital World?" Summer asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well how does Mimi order a giant milkshake with extra fries?" I asked, referencing when Mimi was a 'princess'.

"Well uh..." My little sister scratched her head.

"I had the ingredients delivered by some Delivmon," Crestmon explained. "They are a huge group all over the Digital World that work to bring you the food you need for gourmet meals... for a price. Oh yeah, Lillie I hope you don't mind if I took some of your DigiDollars."

"Not at all." I assured her, readily taking the small plate with a pancake on it that she had just handed me.

"How are you feeling Lunamon? Want some pancakes?" Summer asked her digimon.

"I'm feeling much better thanks to Lillie cleaning my wound. But yeah, I am kinda starving." Lunamon replied. Crestmon promptly handed the recovered Digimon a plate full of pancakes. When we had all finished and had taken down camp, I turned to Summer, ready to head out.

"To the amusement park we go?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly, looking around.

"Just a few miles that way." I told her.

"A few miles?" Summer was obviously shocked.

"Crestmon morph digivolved to... Birdramon!" Summer looked at Birdramon in a mixture of admiration and shock. I climbed into one of Birdramon's feet.

"Well, are you coming or not?" I asked my little sister who was still frozen. Summer nodded her head slowly and claimed onto the other foot, Lunamon beside her.

"Ready to go Lillie?" Birdramon asked. It was so weird to hear Crestmon using Birdramon's voice. So weird, in fact, that I actually hesitated before speaking again.

"Absolutely." I decided. At first, the initial shock of flight left me frozen in fear. Eventually I was snapped out of it by the sound of Summer puking of air sickness. Come to think of it, flying was fun.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Summer asked, just standing upright after another good puke. I pointed up ahead to where we could just see the top of a bright ferris wheel and several large roller coasters. The amusement park got rapidly bigger.

"Alright Summer, I'm going to drop you off with Lunamon to protect you, Crestmon and I have some business to take care of," I told her. "Try to have some fun."

"Do you have to go?" Summer asked.

"If TK could wait for weeks and weeks for Matt to come back, you can wait for a few hours." I told her. Summer opened her mouth to reply before puking again as Birdramon made her descent.

"Bye Summer! Have fun!" I said as she got off Birdramon who promptly dedigivolved back into Crestmon.

"Leaving me... Lunamon... stupid sisters." Summer grumbled under her breath but she couldn't fool me. That sister of mine was edited, she really was. I watched as she and Lunamon ran off to the amusement park.

"Now," I said, clapping my hands together. "Time to find the mushrooms of forgetfulness."


	9. Chapter 9: Not Supposed to Happen

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Had Crestmon succeeded? The empty space next to me assured me that she had. Now Tai and TK were going to find Matt and Joe and then it was only a matter of time before they left to defeat Myotismon in the real world and the _real_ Digidestined could take their place. Of course, the Dark Masters would arrive and then we'd have to go back into hiding but a few years is better than none!

"Morning Lillie, you're up early." Crestmon said cheerfully.

"Lets go find Summer and have some of our own fun!" I sat, jumping up with a burst of energy.

"You aren't going to mention how you completely manipulated them? That's a little low." Crestmon commented. I frowned.

"I did what needed to be done," I assured her, "Let's go find my sister." Crestmon and I walked over towards the amusement park and when we finally found Summer she was sleeping in one of the Ferris wheel compartments.

"Huh? Oh, hi Lillie." Summer said as Lillie opened the compartment when it finally reached the ground.

"Good morning Summer! Ready to have another day at the amusement park?" I asked Summer while helping her to her feet.

"Sure!" Summer said, suddenly full of energy, "there's like, four rides I haven't been on yet."

"Good for you." I told her encouragingly.

"But- where's the rest of our Digidestined?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you showed be that picture of all our crests, there were more than two." Summer explained. How had she- remembered that? Oh dear, this wasn't going to plan. Nothing for it but to tell Summer about the other one.

"Well yeah, but one of us is off 'finding themselves' alone." I explained, hoping she would quit bugging me about it.

"Yes but that's not fair," Summer squeals. Yup, she had not improved at all. "Why should we only get three and they get,-" Summer counted on her fingers. "Fourteen?"

"The whole world," I told her. "In their battle with the final digivolution of Myotismon they are joined by practically every kid on the planet."

"See! That's not fair!" Summer said, crossing her arms.

"So? It's not like we have to fight them, we have to fight the bad guys." Lillie explained.

"Still, they get the whole world to help them and I only get you and some other Digidestined I've never met?" Summer was growing a strange red aura that could only mean one thing.

"Don't change the-" I began. A brilliant red light burned my eyes. I heard a thump a little ways away.

"Urg, where am I?" Asked the person, sitting up and scratching their head. A little pink head hopped over to the black-haired boy.

"Hi there Gareth! I'm your Digimon, Pintomon!" Said the little pink head. At last, another Digidestined had arrived. Summer and I couldn't do this alone.

"I see you have arrived Child of Creativity." I said to Gareth.

"Are you the one who sent that weird machine in the mail?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Of course," I said. Just as I was about to continue I saw Summer's mouth go up in a smirk. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. "But I wasn't supposed to and you're not supposed to be here." I snapped.

"Don't worry about her," Summer said, shaking hands with the Digidestined who never should have been. "My name's Summer."

"And I'm Lillie." I said. Though Gareth may not be supposed to be here originally, here he was. Summer had changed the past and by doing so had changed all three of our destinies.

"Now come on," Summer said, taking the newcomers hand. "Let's go see Angelicmon."

Gareth complained a lot less than Summer but I could tell he was tired. Even with frequent stops the poor boy was not cut out for walking. As much as I had wanted Angelicmon to be the first big and impressive digimon, I needed Crestmon for transport. We nodded to each other.

"Crestmon morph digivolved to... Kabuterimon!" Crestmon declared.

"Come on guys, get on her- or his- back!" I said, jumping on myself. Though Crestmon may have been weaker as a male, Kabuterimon was fast and we arrived at the palace a lot sooner than I expected.

"Who here seeks the Keeper of the Crests?" The door asked, scaring Gareth into jumping behind his tiny digimon in-training, as if that would do anything.

"She who hold the Crest of Destiny, they who walk among the stars, she who holds the Crest of Fate, they who thunder across the earth, he who holds the Crest of Creativity, and they who spark the greatest joy seek to ender and speak to the Keeper of the Crests." I replied. Boy, any more unexpected Digidestined and she would make them memories their own Soul IDs.

"Hello again Destiny," said Angelicmon. "I see you have found the Child of Creativity?"

"And battled Defiance, who might I say is weak, along with Evil, who might I say is not." I replied, bowing slightly.

"Good work. Now I want you to... discipline Fate while I take the boy on a tour and treat him to tea." Angelicmon ordered.

"What does he mean 'discipline' Fate?" Summer asked.

"You messed with the past for reasons of your own well-being, the side effects could be disastrous! You denied Fate!" I told her, emphasizing 'disastrous' to prove my point. Summer winced, message received.

"Oh." She said, a look of disappointment on her face. I instantly felt guilty, she was my sister after all.

"Look, there's nothing to do about it now just make sure you never do it again and only change the past if you have a really good excuse." I told her, hoping she wouldn't just never change the past again.

"Okay but what are we going to do now... with the Digidestined who never should have been?" Fate asked. Movement from the corner of my eye distracted me.

"Wait!" I cried to the running figure of Gareth. I wondered how much he had heard, certainly more than was good for him. My cry was too late, the door slammed and the Digidestined of Creativity was alone to face the dangers of the Digital World.


	10. Temp Break

**As all of you should know, I'm taking a break to work on another story that I want to publish all at once, rather than making everyone wait for a new chapter. I hope you forgive me but I will be back on this story soon, thank you for your patience.**


End file.
